After The Well Closed
by BlueChouLyla
Summary: After the well had closed, Kagome had cried herself to sleep. Of course, that was after she had jumped more than a dozen times back in, hoping..." but there was not much hope left in poor little Kagome, right? a very short One Shot. I don't own Inuyasha.


After the well had closed, Kagome had cried herself to sleep. Of course, that was after she had jumped more than a dozen times back in, hoping to feel the pressure of time and magic again, hoping that when she got down she'd look up to see clear skies, and maybe _his_ face smiling at her. Her family had to drag her from the well when, well after midnight, she had still not given up on going back. She had sprained her ankle sometime after her fifth – or was it sixth? - jump, but that wasn't enough to stop her from jumping back inside. She had refused to eat, and slept badly, waking up every few hours in a surge of hope, hoping that this had been a nightmare, hoping that she'd find herself back in her place with _him_ lying next to her. She cried herself to sleep after every time.

A week after the well had closed, Kagome had broken her leg trying to jump back in. her mother had taken her to the hospital, where she cried and screamed, telling them she had to go back to the house, that he might be coming back to her. When she came back home after her cast was put, she jumped back into the well. Her mother had threatened to lock her in her room, but Kagome just looked at her, her face blank, and said nothing. She only cried when she go to her room.

A month after the well had closed, Kagome's leg got better, her cast was off, and she went to jump into the well again. The well house's door was locked, so she went back to her room and found a small hairpin, and went to try and unlock it. She jumped into the well again, but there was no magic in it anymore. Her old friends had come to visit her from time to time, and she asked her grandfather to tell them she was sick in some contagious disease of some sort. She did not want to see anyone, except for _him_. Sometimes her grandfather would let them see her anyhow, and then she would pretend that she didn't want to scream and cry till she had no more voice and no more tears.

A year after the well had closed, Kagome decided that losing hope might not be such a bad thing. That it was time to take her life in her hands. She had been in the hospital three times that year because of broken legs, and walking hurt all the time. So she took out her old high school books, and resumed contact with her friends. She stopped trying to jump into the well every hour. She did everything she could think of that would make her normal again. But still, her heart was hollow, and she missed him.

Two years after the well had closed, Kagome stopped crying every night. She still cried when she had nightmares. She cried even worse after the good dreams, where he found her and kissed her and they were _happy_ and _forever_. Kagome had also passed all the high school exams she needed to graduate, and had enlisted herself to a small community college not far from home. She did not like to be away from home, these days. She had started helping her grandfather with shrine duties, to occupy herself when she wasn't in school or doing her homework.

Three years after the well had closed, Kagome went out on her first date with someone who wasn't _him_. It was a sad event. Her friends had tried convincing her that dating would be good for her, but in the end, no human male could ever compare to _him_. The poor guy – she forgot his name less than an hour after the date – had his hair brown, eyes brown, nails dull, and arrogance – none. It was weird, that she'd miss his over-inflated ego. It was the last thing she thought she'd miss. Yet it was a part of him, a part of who he was. She had cried herself to sleep that night, thinking of all she had left behind. She wondered how old they would be now, in her time. The two men she held dearer than all else. Would she ever be able to hold them in her arms again? Would she even see them again?

* * *

The next day, her friends had convinced her to go shopping with them. They were worried about her, she knew. She had improved after the first year, and while her apathy wasn't as bad as before, she still seemed detached, as if she was living in a world of her own. As if she was walking in some sort of dream, refusing to wake up. She didn't care.

Her friends had offered her many different clothes, trying to elicit attention. She didn't care. What were clothes, in the end? Clothes won't open the well for her again. They won't bring back those she loved most.

Once they had finished shopping they walked to the food court for some food. Now, food was sensible. It might not open the well for her, but it kept her alive so she could keep trying. Yet still, it didn't matter _what_ kind of food she ate. Her friends didn't realize that, and they stood in the food court for few minutes as they argued where they want to eat. Kagome ignored them, her gaze surreptitiously moving through the entire place, searching for – _hoping for_ – and _maybe_ and… but no. There were no silver haired tall men, no feeling of youki in the air, no familiar auras around. There was nothing she could sense that could have been either one of them.

But then, as they turned around to get to their chosen destination, Kagome had felt something wrap itself around her legs, nearly causing her to fall. And then her ears had passed to her brain the sounds they had heard, which Kagome's brain translated to the rest of her as "Mommy!"

Kagome could feel her heart skipping a beat. There was a boy hugging her legs, a boy with silver hair and blue eyes, and who was looking at her expectantly.

And then she heard, from behind her, a voice she had dreamed about every night for the past three years.

"I'm sorry, miss," the voice had said, and she started turning around – no easy feat, as she still had the child stuck to her legs. "He does that to every woman with black hair and blue—" and then he stopped, for she turned enough to be able to see that he didn't change much in the past 500 years, that he still wore his hair long and markings proud on his face, the magenta strips she hid every day with her best makeup on plain sight on his cheekbones. His eyes were still piercingly gold, and his lips were parted slightly – he was very much in shock, if it was that obvious – and all she wanted to do was kiss him. Of course, she was stuck to the ground, both because her body had ceased responding to her brain, and because there was _still_ a small child – her son, Kiyoshi – hugging her as if afraid she'll leave.

And then Sesshoumaru had whispered her name, and the moment passed, and she could move again, and she bended and hugged Kiyoshi with her two arms, and then she hugged his father, and all the while her friends were looking at her in astonishment, none really realizing what had just happened here. None of it mattered to Kagome, though, because three years after the Well had closed, she had found her life and love back.

__

Just my little One Shot.

Tell me what you think!

Lyla


End file.
